This invention relates to a debris removal device for removing debris from the surface of a body of water. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to a moss and debris member for removing moss, algae, trash, or unwanted debris in general from the surface of a pond or lake.
During the spring, summer, and fall months activities such as fishing, boating, and swimming in lakes and ponds are popular forms of recreation. However, the enjoyment of a farm pond or lake is greatly diminished by the presence of filamentous algae, also called “moss” or “pond scum,” which can be described as a green, fibrous mat suspended on the top surface of a pond or lake. While a certain amount of algae within a pond is healthy for the ecosystem (usually about 15 percent surface coverage), all too often the algae overpopulates and covers the entire surface of the body of water. Such a proliferation of algae not only is unpleasant for those wishing to fish, swim, or boat in the particular pond or lake, but also can cause oxygen depletion within the body of water which can lead to fish kill. Efforts have been made to control algae within lakes and ponds by introducing certain species of fish which feed on the algae, but the behavior and ability of the fish to control the moss have proven to be unpredictable. Other attempts have been made to control algae by introducing chemicals into the body of water. However, often such chemicals can have an adverse impact on the ecosystem. In addition, attempts to control algae consist of nothing more than using a rake to collect algae from the top of the water, but such a method is ineffective for removing algae beyond the reach of the rake handle.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a simple, easy to use member for removing algae or other debris from a lake or pond.
A further object of this invention is to provide individuals with an algae-removal device that is chemical free and will not damage the ecosystem.
Yet another object of this invention to provide a versatile member that has the ability to remove algae from distances far beyond the shoreline, either by casting or being pulled behind a boat.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.